


After the Accident

by CBS



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBS/pseuds/CBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(something I posted on pastebin for HSG originally, inspired a post somebody made about Nepeta being injured in a motorbike accident and having Equius heal her back to health with sexy results - this didn't turn out in perhaps the way they wanted it, or how I thought it would pan out for that matter, but in any case the whole 'crippled in an accident' thing isn't quite as prominent as some people thought it would be)</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Accident

Equius, standing outside Nepeta's house in the chilly frost, his breath coalescing into visible fumes of vapor as it hits the cold autumnal air all around him. A heavy feeling, sitting in the bottom of his stomach like lead. Clutching the bags, he turns the key in the lock and lets himself him. He calls out to Nepeta, and hears her purr in reply. This is the bit he doesn't mind - when he can hear her voice, still as strong and clear and full of the zest for life as she was on that day, but can't see how restricted she has physically become. He can imagine her running up to him, leaping into his arms or springing upon him from behind onto his back.

But anyway, he thinks, and such nostalgic fantasies slide away for the moment. He takes off his beanie and scarf, hangs it on the rack and walks into the kitchen, where he puts down the bags of shopping on the counter. A small kitten pushes up against his leg, meowing loudly and trying to climb up his pants to get at the tins of fish in his hand. He picks it up gently and carries it through into the living room.

There, on the couch, sits Nepeta, wearing her favorite green woollen sweater, the one Equius knitted for her, and clutching a hot mug of something suitably appropriate for this time of year. Several cats lie around her, either curled up on her jeans or sprawled out across the back of the cushions, or washing itself on top of the many blankets surrounding her. She purrs warmly as Equius puts down the kitten to take off his gloves and coat, and tickles it behind the ear as it jumps up next to her.

Brought a big load of food for the cats, he says. Thought they'd need it what with the weather being so cold right now. Some vegetables, some staples, all the many boring things you need just to keep life ticking over when you're stuck at home most of the time, and of course, some of her favorite magazines to help her pass the time.

She thanks him graciously and smiles, asking him how much she owes him for the extra shopping he did. Nonsense, he says, it's on him. She purrs again and says in that case, he should help himself to some of the cake she made as recompense. It's on the side.

As Equius cuts himself a slice of the best fruit cake he's tasted in months - even better than her usual standard - he watches Nepeta through the serving hatch, surrounded by her cats on the couch. Several sweeps on from the accident and she's grown into a fine young woman, still trim of figure despite her mostly sedentary lifestyle now, and with a friendly mop of tousled hair dangling messily around her shoulders. The knowledge that such a beautiful young lady such as her will never get the love she needs - and deserves - and craves - fills him with a momentary pang of sadness. It's just not fair.

Of course, there was the time when the Drones came knocking and they'd had to... compromise... what they thought were the boundaries of their relationship, but that was different. Doing that with your matesprit just felt wrong, no matter how necessary it may have been at the time. And no matter how secretly happy it may have made both of you, despite both your attempts to conceal it from each other. It had hurt her, though - the pressure of moving about, the activity, the uh, the vigor, you could see it was too much for her really. And while you'd gone outside with the bucket brimming with the fruits of your... labours... she had been lying on the bed half curled-up in agony with an icepack on her thighs. But still, you'd had that one moment, that one little perfect instance amidst all the pain and inconvenience and awkwardness, when you'd both relaxed in the brief, delightful afterglow. Just the two of you, with your bodies pressed close together, and you could see her trying to stifle that impish little smile of hers.

\-------------------------------------

The sound of Nepeta's voice asking him his opinion on the cake brought Equius back to reality, and with an enthusiastic commendation he walked back into the living room. She turned around to face him and swung her legs back onto the couch behind her with apparent ease, although Equius knew she was probably wincing inside. She hated appearing as though she was completely infirm or frail. She tried to lead as normal a life around the house as was physically possible for her, and Equius' trips to the stores were the only admission she made to the extent of her condition as far as (she liked to think) the outside world was concerned. She was stubborn and independent., thought Equius as he sat down next to her, but that could only take her so far. Wasn't exactly like Ponce could go do the shopping at Troll-mart.

They spent the rest of the afternoon chatting pleasantly, watching the television, sharing news of old friends and associates, all the while curled up next to each other on the couch under a thick blanket. Several times Equius thought he felt Nepeta's hand brush lightly against his thigh, but he tried to ignore it. Fortunately he didn't perspire quite as much these days. The wonders of self-discipline, proper hygiene and deodorant.

\-------------------------------------

That had been a strange day, he thought as he heard Nepeta begin to snore lightly by his shoulder. A sweep ago he'd just been on his way to visit her as normal one day, when he suddenly remembered exactly what date it was. Oh, fiddlesti%. He knew for certain that if the authorities had ever learnt about Nepeta's infirmity it would have been a one-way trip to cull city on the drone express for her, and that there was only one reliable way to convince them of her continued good health. He'd rushed in, explained to her the situation, told her no, he wasn't joking, and immediately popped the question there and then. Only if she felt comfortable of course - it wasn't a decision he was making lightly, either - but after a few moments of stunned silence between them she'd gulped and stammered and nodded nervously. They'd withdrawn to her bedroom, disrobing quickly with their backs turned to each other, when Equius heard her voice from behind meekly asking him to help her take her bra and underwear off. It was too fiddly for her. He'd obliged, dimming the lights so as to protect her modesty. Averting his gaze as he unbuckled the strap on her back and pulled it off down her scarred and wrecked arms, as he helped her to lie on her back and pulled off her panties. Flinging the blankets over them so the only thing that'd figure in their minds was the act itself, not the participants.

Given her frailty and his... strength, Equius had tried to be as cautious as possible. It had all been so formal, so 'process'-like. I'm going to start now, are you ready? Yeah. Purrlease be careful. I will. Is... is that okay? Y-yes. Yes, that's okay. Ah, not like that. A little bit slower, purrlease. Oh, sorry. Maybe if I do this...? A little bit higher. How about now? Purrfect. Mmm.

And then there had just been the silence between them - no words, just little unintelligible expressions of pleasure or pain, as they both drew their bodies close up against each other. Her soft and springy breasts, cushioning his marbled pecs. They hadn't kissed, though. They'd both known, wordlessly, that that was off limits. No matter how close they were to each other, they firmly kept their faces looking in opposite directions. And then... he'd turned to glimpse briefly at her face and saw an expression of grim but stoical agony. He apologised. It would be over soon, he said. He didn't need to apologise, she replied - it was just painful for her. She could keep herself together for a bit longer but the aches and twinges and strains and pains were building up inside her, she whispered as she pulled him back deep inside her.

They passed the point of no return soon after. Their sweaty bodies juddered as Equius thrust back and forth inside Nepeta, whose hands wandered madly all over Equius' back in uncoordinated pleasure as she mewed breathlessly. And then there was the sweet release. The impact of Equius suddenly grabbing Nepeta's hips and the subsequent firm discharge elicited a shrill yell of pain from her, but they rested easy in the knowledge that at least, they were safe now. They'd done their duty, and that was all the Drones cared about. They'd be satisfied.

Equius' mental meandering was broken as he felt Nepeta awake slowly next to him. She rubbed her eyes and purred affectionately, and gave a quizzical look at Equius' heavily perspiring brow. With a hollow laugh he took a packet of tissues from his coat pocket and dabbed his temples, as feelings of shame whizzed about inside his head.

\------------------------------

It was so odd, Nepeta thought. For the past sweep they'd never once referred to that day. She was sure he'd enjoyed it too - he had, hadn't he? He must have. She saw it in his eyes, vulnerable without the blank shield of his shades, that little glimmer of desire and compassion. That same feeling she'd experienced of deeper, more meaningful satisfaction than just mere gratification. She knew the reason for the silence, obviously - they had been moirails, and that was just something moirails didn't do. Not really. They were as close as you could be, but that extra level of intimacy was just too much. How strange that it was possible for two matesprits to be as intimate with each other as they liked without being nearly half as close as moirails were.

It was the little things - noticing all the little blemishes and features on your partner's body that made them so much more real, more tangible, more physically there. The little imperfections. The moles, the scars in intimate places, what their bits looked like. It was like for that brief period in time, they'd shared the same body. They'd become truly intertwined, both physically and spiritually, as some of Nepeta's trashier romance novellas said. But it couldn't go any further. They wouldn't let themselves go any further. Not as things were right now, anyway.

They said their goodbyes and Equius tramped off into the snow, wrapped up like the abominable hairbeast. Nepeta hobbled stiffly back to the sofa and sank down, now more than ever filled with an intense and terrible desire just to curl up with her moirail, her matesprit, whatever. The one consolation she had, she thought as she watched her beloved cats crawl all over an increasingly irritated Ponce, was the knowledge that the Drones would come again, and she and Equius would have to overstep that boundary again... but this time, she resolved, she would give him a kiss.


End file.
